lion king 2 lionels tale
by Kopa90
Summary: this is my very first story so i hope u like it COMPLETE!  Ok so this is lion king 2 but with Kopa and a brother called Lionel who seems to be better at everything this makes Kopa jelous.to find out more just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**lion king 2 lionel's tale **

**hi everyone this my first fanfiction story i hope you like it i dont own lion king i only own lionel,sala,malgo,miara and ****siara now this story is lion king 2 but diffrent with kopa kiara and a younger brother called lionel who is the main charecter in this story enjoy please review**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1<strong>

As the sun shined over the pridlands Kopa ran up to his mother nala "hi mum how are you" he asked as he hugged her he was careful not to hurt her stomach as his unborn sibbling moved about in his mom's tummy "im fine honey what are you going to do today?" "erm well i might go play with my friends and play with dad after that,I'll see you at lunch bye mom" "bye Kopa"as nala said bye to her son,her daughter came running in "hi mom can i go to the water hole?" Kiara asked "of course you-OWW OWW ARGHHH" Simba and Sarabi heard Nala's screams and Sarafina came running soon after "THE CUB IS COMING Simba please get Rafiki OWW" "ok I'll be right back" Simba replied and sprinted out of the den to Rafiki's tree as Sarafina tried to calm Nala down she said "dont worry it will all be fine"Sarafina said. As Simba got back with Rafiki with him,he was told to wait outside with Kopa,Kiara,Timon and Pumbba. As Simba could hear Nala's screams they started to stop and Sarabi came out of the den and told everyone could come in now "I wonder if its a boy or a girl" Kiara "I hope its a boy"Kopa said "I dont mind" Kiara replied. When they were all in the den and Rafiki said to Simba "congratulations your majesty you have a very healthy baby boy" "thank you Rafiki I will see you tommorow for the presantation" as the lioness saw Simba and the others they left to give the royal family and Timon and Pumbba time alone with the new cub "oh Nala are you ok you sounded in pain"Simba asked worried for his mate "it did hurt but im fine now,come on baby say hello to your dad" as Nala said that the cub turned over to look at Simba,as soon as Simba saw his new son his heart felt like it was full of love he hadn't felt like this since Kopa and Kiara were born as he studied the cub Simba thought wow he's perfect the cub had Nala's eyes and he had fur like Kiara only more shade of colour from Simba "he is perfect come here kids meet your new brother"said Simba,Kopa and Kiara came over and saw there new baby brother "wow"said Kopa "he's so cute"added Kiara "what are we going to call him Simba-I know lets call him mufusa what do you think?"asked Nala "nah how about Lionel?" "thats a brillant name" every one agreed for the cubs new name. The next day every animal who lived in the pridelands came to pride rock to see the new prince of the pridelands,as Rafiki held up Lionel the sun shone over the cub and up in the clouds mufusa was watching the presentation of his third grandson Simba and Nala were very proud of there cub and as Rafiki gave Lionel back and went to his tree Mhteeu came over to Nala and said "so here is my new nephew he has your eyes Nala,you must be very proud" "thank you Mhteeu"Nala replied,as everyone was in the den trying to get some sleep that night everyone in the pride was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>well i hope you liked it and if your think oh i want to see playing with his friend and growing up well your in luck that will be the next chapter i will update as soon as i can please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys ok my first chapter was quite short but dont worry this will be longer thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter thanks it means a lot to me**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2: <strong>**1 and a half** **months later **

As Lionel woke up in his mom's paws,he tried not to wake her up when he climbed out of his mom's paws,he tripped over his own paws and made a lot of noise he was waiting to hear the moaning of the lioness but as he looked around everyone was gone this was his chance to go out and play without anyone following him he made a break for the exit of the den but then he heard the soft calm voice of his mom "where are you going baby you know you can't go out on your own?" "but mom why cant i go on my own dad always makes me go with zazu i never get time and make some friends with zazu he is so weird all the cubs find him annoying" "how about if Kiara takes you you two have fun together do you want to?" "thanks mom" as he huggedd his mom,so then he went to go find searched around pride rock and he found Kiara with her best friend Starlight "hi Kiara mom said you have to come with me to make some friends"said Lionel "ok" replied Kiara "hi Lionel" "erm er oh er hi star-light" Lionel said while going bright red Kiara had to pull him along to stop him looking at Starlight.

As they walked through the pridelands Kiara said "so Lionel do you fancy Starlight" "NO I DON'T" yelled Lionel "yeah right im telling Kopa"Kiara laughed and ran to get Kopa,Lionel decided to go back to pride rock as it was nearly lunch and he felt very lonely and very sad.

As he walked up the steps of pride rock Kopa came running to Lionel and said"hi Lionel so whats this about you liking Starlight don't worry me and Kiara won't tell anyone" "you won't thanks Kopa come on lets go see mom" Lionel replied,and the brothers went to the den.

As they entered the den they could see Nala getting the lioness ready for the hunt "hi boys we are going to get the pride some food I'll see you later"said Nala as she licked her sons,after everyone was gone Kopa said"come on then lets get you some friends"and they walked out to see the green savanah and they sprinted down pride rock to make Lionel some friends.

As they were walking past the watering hole they saw some cubs playing in the water so Kopa said"you go and see what there like I'll see you back at home" as Lionel walked up to the cubs a female cub came over to him and said"WOW you are prince Lionel,I'm Sala and this is Malgo"as she pointed to a male cub "Siara and Misea" as she pointed to a female cub and a the cubs became friends Siara's and Misea's mom's told them it was time for their bath,so Sala said "hey I've got an idea lets go to the outlands" "ok that sounds fun"Kopa replied as they enter the land they found Kiara and a strange cub escaping from some alligator's. After Kiara and the strange cub were save they all started to talk "so whats your name?" Lionel asked "I'm Kovu your sister told me about you Lionel "Kovu replied "who is your friend Lionel?"Kiara asked "oh this is Sala does anyone want to play tag" "ROAR" "ROAR" as Simba "Zira"Simba said "Simba"Zira said as Zira was about to pounce but she stopped when she saw the lioness "Nala" zira said "Zira" said Nala as the threats carryed on eventually it finshed and Simba picked up Kiara and while Nala took Lionel and Zira took her son Kovu.

After Kiara and Lionel were told off they were forgiven,after that they had a bathand went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think please review <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys im sorry it took so long to update i had a lot of school work anyway lets go please review**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3<strong>

As the sun set over the outlands,Nuka muttered to himself "Kovu Kovu Kovu Scar wasn't even his father he just took him in" then he saw his sister Vitani tugging on a root Nuka said "oh hey Vitani hows little termite Kovu the chosen one" and then he laughed

"Nuka where is Kovu did you leave him out there on his own again?" Vitani asked

"hey its every lion for himself out here that little termite needs learn how to be on his own" Nuka started to itch himself to try to get his termites to go away "mothers going to be mad she told you to watch him"she snapped

"oh who cares I should be the chosen one I'm the oldest and the smartsed and OH THESE TERMITES?" Nuka yelled as he bit the termites as Vitani smiled smugly "I COULD BE A LEADER IF SHE JUST GAVE ME A CHANCE"Nuka yelled again "yeah right why dont you tell that to her"Vitani replied as they carried on to argue Vitani spotted there mother

"mother mother hi mother i caught some field mice and i left-oh ok"Nuka said,as Zira dropped Kovu she yelled to Nuka "you WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM" as Nuka was shocked by his mom's reaction "its not his fault i ran off on my own"Kovu protested "what were you doing out there?" Zira asked "nothing" Kovu replied "who made us outsiders?"Zira asked "Simba"Kovu said "who killed Scar?"Zira asked "Simba"Kovu said agian "what have I told you about THEM"Zira said "I'm sorry mother they wern't so bad i thought we could be..."Kovu said FRIENDS you thought you could get to the kids and Simba would welcome you with open arms WHAT an idea"Zira said angrily but then she gasped "what an idea"she said again delighted "you brillant idea I'm so proud of you,you have the same mind that made Scar so powerful"Zira said while strokeing Kovu with her claws out;wich hurt Kovu "yuck"Nuka said Zira snarled at Nuka while he laughed.

After Zira put Kovu to bed,she plotted to kill Simba's pride and take over the pridelands.

As both prides settled down to sleep,Raffiki was drawing three lion cubs on his tree and he said "oh Mufusa everyday your grandchildren grow it will someday make us all proud but this cub Kovu grows stronger and Zira fills his heart with hate I'm very worried Mufusa things are not going well" after talking to Mufusa;Raffiki had been told that the two prides would be joined together he did'nt think it would work so he hoped Mufusa knew what he was doing.

Lionel woke up in his mothers paws the following morning,as Nala saw her son waking up she licked him on the cheek and said "good morning baby now that your up you will have to stay with grandma Sarafina and grandma Sarabi" "but mom why can't dad look after me?"Lionel asked "because dad needs to see how the kingdom is going and I need to go hunting don't worry I will be back soon"replied Nala "don't worry mom I like playing with grandma Sarafina and grandma Sarabi" said Lionel "I know lovely thats why i chose them to look after you I will see you later"Nala replied as she licked her son.

As Lionel spent most of the morning with his two grandma's and had his breakfast he took a nap intil he was awoke by Starlight "oh hi Starlight"Lionel said "hi do you want to play in the watering hole with me?" Starlight asked "sure ok" and they set off to the watering hole.

As they splashed in the water Lionel had a funny feeling in his tummy,as Starlight did she found it strange she liked Lionel but did not know him that well. After dinner Lionel found his dad in the den on his own so Lionel went over to Simba and said "dad when I was playing with Starlight and I had a strange feeling in my tummy what is it?" asked Lionel Simba smiled he knew what it was but before he could awnser Nala came in and said "thats love Lionel you love Starlight" "oh what do i do?" asked Lionel "you need to tell her tommorow son"said Simba "but right now its bedtime" Nala said as she put Lionel in her paws and he was soon asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>well thats chapter 3 hope you like it please review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys im so sorry that this has took so long its just cause ive got lots of school work at the moment but dont worry cause when im of school for christmas break i will be updating a lot more this chapter will be mostly about kovu training anyway please read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4<strong>

As Kovu woke up he yawned and got up and streched and then his mom Zira came in and said "Kovu come on you must start your training we must avenge Scar" Kovu argued and said "but mom I dont want to train today and what is so bad about Simba?" "WHAT IS BAD ABOUT HIM HE KILLED SCAR AND BANISHED OUR PRIDE FOR BEING LOYAL TO HIM" Zira shouted "what a horrible lion Nuka told me this but I thought he was lieing ok mom i will do it for Scar and our pride I must kill Simba" Kovu said,Zira was satisfied with Kovu's decision.

As Kovu was being taught to fight and pin a lion or lioness to the ground Vitani was ready to fight Kovu as Zira told all the pride that they needed to be experts at killing so everyone was training as hard as they could.

As Vitani and Kovu lunged at eachother Kovu grabbed Vitani and threw her to the ground but she was not beet yet as Kovu made an attempt to pin her she move to the left and Kovu skid across the floor,Kovu knew that Vitani was to quick so he could only win with strength so he used all the hate that he had for Simba now,he grabbed Vitani threw her to the ground as she tried to get up he whacked her with his paw and pinned her to the ground, Zira came over and said "well done Kovu you done well and Vitani you doged a couple of his attacks you are very quick and agile you two will be" brillant fighters when you are older."

After a long day of training Vitani lied down in the cave but she was desterved by Zira as she said "hello Vitani would you like to come in pridelands with me and some lioness to get some kill for the pride tonight" "but mom we are banished we are not aloud"replied Vitani "we can if we are careful I will meet you outside at sundown" said Zira "ok" said Vitani.

As Vitani met her mom and a couple of lioness they set off to the pridelands,as they reached the pridelands a herd of Zebra caught they're eye the lioness crept through the grass and Zira wisphered to Vitani "you sit here and watch how we bring down a kill " as they crept through the grass Vitani saw a rock and went to sit down,as she had a good few of the lioness creeping up on the Zebra as the lioness were about to pounce there was a loud ROAR,the Zebra scattered and Vitani cowered in fear,Zira snarled and ran towards Simba as she stopped in front of him and said in a evil tone "well hello Simba all alon..." Simba whacked her and stood over her and got her leg and stamped on her leg and there was a crack,Zira roared in pain Simba done this agian to her other leg and she roared in pain agian.

The 3 outlanders were about to attack when Simba's pride came up behind "GET OUT NOW TAKE ZIRA WITH YOU IF YOU EVER COME HERE AGIAN I WILL KILL YOU ALL OF YOU LEAVE" Simba shouted as soon as he said that the outlanders left with Zira on one of the lioness back.

As Simba and his pride got back to pride rock Nala said to Simba "Simba that was a horrible thing to do to Zira you could of just told her to leave not break her legs" "im sorry Nala I just got very angry when I saw her im sorry"Simba replied Nala forgave him and they went into the den.

Meanwhile Zira was put in the cave,she had put Niara her right hand lioness in charge while she was recovering Zira said out loud "I will kill you Simba."

* * *

><p><strong>well thats chapter 4 I will update soon please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

hi** guys i fill like i update to slow so i thought i would do one today so you guys can read quicker thanks for all the reviews but i would like to say a special thanks to Jonny2b who has been reviewing a lot thanks to all of you who have reviewed anyway please read and review ok on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 5<strong>

After Lionel had heard about what Simba had done to Zira he was very proud he neaver knew his dad could act so powerful,as Lionel got up he knew he had over slept agian as everyone was outside,so he went outside to see if the lioness had gone out to get breakfast yet and he saw everyone eating so he went over to his mom to get his food.

After breakfast Kiara,Starlight and Kopa ran up to Lionel Kopa said"hi little bro do you want to go back to the outlands mom and dad will neaver know" Lionel replied"ok lets go" and the 4 cubs ran off to the outlands while being careful not to be seen by they're pride.

As they crossed the log over the river they walked much further into the outlands they didnt even see one blade of grass Kiara then said"lets go find Kovu and Vitani" "ok" said Kopa.

Soon the cubs found this boring and were about to leave when a rouge lion came up to them and said "hello little ones what are your names?" the 4 cubs had a look at him he was a muscular lion more muscular than Simba Starlight replied " this is Kopa,Kiara,Lionel and I am Starlight " "YOU you three are Simba's children"the rouge said while pointing at Kopa,Kiara and Lionel "yes we are and what is your name?"asked Kiara "my name is Malic Zira has told me a lot about you im going to KILL you all"he replied and lunged at the four cubs.

As Zazu flew about in the air to see if everything was peacefull intil somthing caught his eye a rouge attacking four cubs but these cubs where not any normal cubs these were Kopa,Kiara,Lionel and Starlight Zazu flew back to pride rock to tell Simba about what was happening.

Meanwhile Simba was spending some quality time with Nala "Nala do you know where the cubs are?" asked Simba "Kopa told me that they were going to the water hole " Nala replied,Zazu then flew in and said in a worried voice "Simba the children are being attacked " "WHAT!" Simba yelled he gathered the lioness and they ran in the direction Zazu was flying.

As Malic blocked there way he raised his paw,but then a lioness who was passing through the land saw what was happening and jumped at the Malic and knocked him over and shielded the cubs from Malic he snarled at her and said "get away lioness this is my kill i must take there bodys to my leader now leave" "they are only cubs"she replied and they began to fight Malic hit her around the head he was about to kill her when he heard a ROAR,Simba and his pride had arrived Malic ran off back to tell Zira.

Simba went over to the lioness and said "thank you for protecting the cubs what is your name?"

"I am Mira"she replied

"you may join my pride if you want"Simba offered

"thank you I would glably join."

Nala ran over to her cubs and hugged them and scolded them for coming back to the outlands.

Meanwhile Malic returned to Zira and said "hello Zira im sorry I have failed you " "do not worry Malic we will let the cubs grow up and then my plan will come into place.

* * *

><p><strong>so Zira has got some help I hope you like it so far I will update soon please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys hope you are likeing it so far a special thanks to Jonny2b and Kopa98 who have reviewed every chapter ok thanks for all the reviews lets get on with the story please read and review**

* * *

><p>chapter 6<p>

As Nala woke up she saw her son Lionel talking with his father;Nala walked over to them and asked "what is going on?" Simba replied "I need to tell Lionel that well he is getting betrothed to Starlight" "WHAT NO SHE MUST NEAVER KNOW THAT I LOVE HER" Lionel yelled and ran out of the den crying,Nala and Simba decieded to leave Lionel to think about it.

As Kiara was taking a walk through the pridelands she heard crying coming from a bush she went to go and see and she saw her brother crying she went over to him and asked "hey Lionel whats up,did dad tell you about you being betrothed to Starlight?" asked Lionel "yeah how did you know?"

"I heard mom and dad talking about it last night don't worry she really likes you"Kiara replied "really YES thanks sis"Lionel replied he hugged his sister and ran back to pride rock.

As Lionel walked up the steps,Zazu flew over to Lionel and said "hello young master how are you today?" Lionel replied "I'm fine thanks where is mom and dad?"

"they have gone to tell everyone about the cub games you know where there is running races,wrestleing and lots more"said Zazu

"ok thanks bye" said Lionel

"goodbye young master"replied Zazu and he flew of to help Simba and Nala tell all the pride about the cub games.

As Lionel and Kopa talked about the cub games they were both excited,each cub could only do three event,both of them were doing cross country race,wrestleing and the hundred metre sprint,Kiara was also doing these events.

As it reached noon Simba gathred the pride and said "hello everyone I'm sure that you all know about the cubs games could all the cubs who are doing the hundred metre sprint please come to the starting line;you will be able to see your mom's at the finsh the first one to there mom wins, ok 1 2 3 GO.

Lionel ran as fast as he could at first he was behind Starlight,Kiara and Kopa,but this was because he was smaller but soon Lionel found a gear of speed that he had never used before Kiara was the first he passed and then Starlight,now he just needed to beat Kopa,when Kopa saw his brother right next to him he was shocked Lionel sprinted past him and jumped into his mom's paws and he won.

Nala and Simba were very happy with they're cubs Lionel came first,then Kopa second and Kiara joint third with Starlight.

Simba said "well everyone Lionel won congratulations next is cross country around the pridelands,now all you cubs who are taking part in this event I have made some of the lioness be the markers there are four now get to the starting line ok 1 2 3 GO!" and Kiara,Starlight,Sala,Malgo,Kopa and Lionel set off.

As the cubs were gone Nala walked over to Simba and said "I'm so proud of Lionel he is one of the youngest cubs in the pride and he won the hundred metre sprint"

"yes I think he will be a very skilled lion"replied Simba.

Meanwhile Lionel,Malgo and Lionel were joint first they were nearing the finsh line Simba had told the cubs to save energy for a sprint but Malgo and Kopa had not saved any enrgy but Lionel had so he ran to win agian the pride cheered for the young cub,Lionel had finshed first,second was Kopa and Malgo,third Starlight,fourth Kiara,Sala and Miara finshed last.

"well done all of you next,is the brain challenge if you are not in this please rest"Simba said.

Lionel waited for a while but finally it was the last event wrestleing,Lionel was very good at this as he eventually got to the final after beating Starlight,but Kopa had also made it to the final.

As the two brothers circle eachother Simba explained the rules "ok boys the rules are no claws or teeth ok 1 2 3 GO!"

Kopa lunged at Lionel;but Lionel was to quick and dogeded his attack and slamed his paw into his Kopa's face,Kopa's face was throbbing with pain he attepted to whack Lionel,but Lionel dogeded this and threw Kopa to the ground and pinned him to the ground and Lionel was the champion.

All the cubs were gathering around Lionel,Kopa was very jelous he used to be the most popular cub but now his brother Lionel was the popular cub.

That night as Kopa approched the dens entrance to go to sleep when he heard his dad say "Lionel is very talanted he has all the skills to be a great king maybe it would be best if he is king instead of Kopa" Kopa did'nt know who he was talking to but then he heard Raffiki say "that would be good de great kings of the past de say that would be good the other night"Kopa was then was filled with jelousy hatred and rage for his brother.

Kopa went in the den and made it seem that everything was fine but it was'nt,he went to sleep thinking of a way to get rid of his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>kopa does not seem happy please read and review i will update soon i hope you liked it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys I'm doing another one today just for a early christmas present for you guys please read and review.**

* * *

><p>chapter 7<p>

Kopa woke up very angry,he had woke up early it was still dark he went down to the waterhole to get a drink,he knew he should'nt go out in the dark alone but he did'nt care after he had a drink,he looked over to the outlands he knew of they're plan to take over the pridelands and kill all of the pride,then he had a evil plan he said outloud "I will go to the outlands and when I'm a adult we will take over,I will become king with Kovu and I will get the houner of killing Lionel" and Kopa ran off to the outlands.

Kopa crossed the log to the outlands as he did a week ago,then he saw in the distances the huge termite mound,that Kovu had told him about,it took a long time as the sun had rose about an hour ago,he could just make out lions training.

Kopa saw how strong and how they did'nt show any mercy he knew he was going to like it in the outlands,as he walked closer two lioness ran over to him and snarled,one of them asked "who are you and what do you want?" Kopa replied"I am prince Kopa of the pridelands I wish to speak to Zira" "very well come this way"the lioness said and Kopa followed her.

Kopa followed them in and he saw Zira lieing down she asked Kopa "what are you doing here you better have a good reason" and she growled at him,Kopa was very scared and he replied "I wish to join your pride and be trained,when I'm older I wish to be king with Kovu once we have taken over the pridelands"

"I like your thinking Kopa but why do you wish to take over the pridelands and be king with my son when you will be king and rule over the pridelands?"asked Zira

"yesterday we had the cubs games Lionel was first in all the events and I was second,that night I heard my dad talking to Raffiki about making Lionel king instead of me and Raffiki said that the great kings of the past were saying that the other night,oh one more thing when we fight in the battle i wish to kill Lionel" replied Kopa.

Zira thought about it and then said "I agree but there will be a third king;his name is Malic you know him he attacked you the other day,this will make our pride look much more strong,anyway so is that alright"

"yes"replied Kopa

"good,you two take Kopa to go train with my cubs tell the pride he is one of us now,Kopa you will now be known as Murisso and you are now my son do you understand?"said Zira

"yes mother"said Murisso

"good my son now go and train"replied Zira.

Meanwhile in the pridelands everyone was worried that Kopa was gone,they had sent out a search party to look for Kopa Nala,Kiara and Lionel were the most upset.

As Zazu flew around the pridelands looking for Kopa,he saw just off the boarder of the outlands he saw two hyenas eating what seemed to be a cub;Zazu asumed that this was Kopa so he flew to priderock to tell Simba of the news,this was not Kopa though this was a cub that came from the rain forest pride.

As Zazu flew near to pride rock he saw Simba talking to his family,Zazu landed next to Simba and said "erm your majesty I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I saw some hyenas eating a cub and well this was Kopa" Simba shouted"NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE NO" and the family cried.

That day they paided they're respect as they had a tomb stone Mhteeu said "I never knew my nephew that well but I hope that his path to the great kings of the past is a safe one" Sarabi and Sarafina said it together as they practised"we loved our hearts we hope he rests in peace" Nala said"Kopa baby I'll miss you,I will always love you" Simba said "Kopa I'll always miss you,say hello to your grandfather for me" Kiara said "I'll miss you big bro I love you" Lionel said"hey big bro I think you were gonna be a brillant king miss you" the pride mourned the death of Kopa.

The next day Lionel was playing with Starlight,Malgo and Kiara,when Timon and Pumbba ran over to Lionel and Timon said " hey kid your dad wants you" Lionel ran to priderock hopeing it was good news.

Lionel walked in and saw his mom,dad and Raffiki,Nala saw her son and said "hi baby come sit here we need to tell you somthing" Lionel snuggled up in his mom's paws he was very tired;he did'nt get much sleep last night as he was thinking of his brother,Simba said to his son "Lionel now that your brother has died you are next in line for the throne" "but dad Kiara is older than me should'nt she be next?" asked Lionel "no son as it is boys first then girls"replied Simba " de great kings of da past said dat you would be king instead of Kopa and dat is why he had died"Raffiki said to Lionel

"but mom I don't know anything about being king"said Lionel

"don't worry baby me and your dad will teach you,now go and play and Lionel we are anounceing that you are getting betroathed to Starlight"replied Nala "ok bye"said Lionel and he ran out the den,Raffiki then said "I'm sorry for the loss of your son,I hope nothing else happens thats bad" "thanks Raffiki see you soon"said Simba.

Meanwhile in the outlands Murisso was enjoying his new life he had learned so much he was sitting with Zira when a lioness came in and said to Murisso "news from priderock is that they saw two hyenas eating a cub and they thought that it was you Kopa so they thought you were dead" Murisso replied "Kopa is dead I'm Murisso."

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think i hope your liking it so far this my longest chapter so thats good,please read and review<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for all of the reviews sorry to Jonny2b agian i swear to god i could'nt rember that bit in your story,thank you to everyone who are reading and reviewing and the people who are reading but not reviewing please review cause you lot reviewing makes me want to carry on with this story,anyway please read and review**

* * *

><p>chapter 8: 4 months later<p>

Lionel woke up to the green and fresh pridelands,he got up and streched now he was as old as Kiara was four and a half months ago now,Kiara was now about ten human years and Lionel is about eight.

Meanwhile in the outlands Murisso/Kopa is a teenager;he is now about thirteen Murisso walked into Zira's den she greeted him and asked"what do you need my son?" Murisso replied "Mother maybe it would be best if we killed Lionel now it would break Simba's heart" "that is a great idea my son I will get a lioness to join Simba's pride and she we will bring Lionel here where you can kill him"said Zira.

Zira had sent a lioness called Vieness she neared pride rock but she heard a cub laughing to himself and she imediatly ducked down into the grass;she saw Lionel lieing down giggleing to himself;she leapt infront of him and snarled "hello little one are you called Lionel?" Lionel worriedly nodded yes,she laughed to herself and said "lets go vist Zira" she laughed agian and neared him,Lionel yelled"HELP!"

Nala and Simba were taking a walk through the pridelands,when they heard Lionel's cry for help they ran to his aid hoeping they were'nt to late.

Simba saw Lionel now cornered by a outlander,he roared at the top of his voice,Vieneness was scared by this and attepted to flee but Simba grabbed her by the leg and threw her down.

The whole pride came to see what was happening since they heard Simba roar,Simba said to two lioness "take her to the back cave you guard it and don't let her get away."

Simba was glad his son was alright he did'nt want to lose another son,Malgo approached Lionel and asked "hi Lionel do you want to go see Raffiki he knows a lot of cool stuff?" Lionel replied "sure why not" so the two friends set off to see the two cubs were about to shout to Raffiki;he came out like he was expecting them he said "oh hello children please do come up" the cubs scampered up the tree and sat down,Raffiki asked "what bring you here?" Malgo awsered "we were wondering if you could tell us a story" "ahh ok lets do dat I know a good one" replied Raffiki.

Raffiki finshed his story "and they were friends ever since " " that was a great story,we should be getting back to pride rock thanks Raffiki we enjoyed it a lot" said Lionel Raffiki replied "your welcome young prince I hope you have a good night sleep goodbye"

"bye Raffiki thanks agian"Lionel said.

As they were walking back up the steps to pride rock,Nala said"come on boys time for dinner I caught it myself" she said this very proudly,Lionel and Nala joined Kiara and Simba to eat Simba said to Lionel "son we are having another lesson about being king tonight" "OWWW"Lionel moaned "oh okey I guess you dont want to go star gazing"replied Simba "OH yeah okey I'll come"Lionel said and they ate they're dinner.

As Lionel and Simba walked through the pridelands Lionel saw why his dad was known as a strong,brave and a good king he was very muscular and he had a kind heart,Lionel was very proud of his dad.

Simba soon stopped and lied down,while Lionel sat on his back "Lionel do you know what those stars are?" asked Simba "very bright" Lionel said,this made Simba laughed at this "no they are the great kings of the past they will always help you through your life and so will I"replied Simba,Lionel hugged his dad "I love you dad"said Lionel "I love you to son"Simba replied,it was getting late and Lionel was falling asleep;so Simba carried his son back to pride rock to get some sleep.

Meanwhile in the outlands Murisso was getting back from his training with Kovu and Vitani;hey were becoming great friends as they walked into the den Zira was in a bad mood as usaul she asked a lioness"where is Vieneness she has not returned yet" "erm well she has been captured"said lioness "what she failed me if she ever comes back tell her she is exiled"replied "yes Zira"the lioness said.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so this chapter was pointless,I'm happy with the bit with Simba and Lionel having a father son moment I am doing chapter 9 today so check very soon,I hope you guys like this chapter I'll be suprised if you do cause this by far the worst chapter I've ever typed up anyway <strong>**thanks please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guys hope your enjoying the story so far please read and review**

* * *

><p>chapter 9<p>

As Lionel sat in the den he was very anxioust,oday was his first morning of doing the morning report,Lionel had grown into a very handsome lion he was very muscular like Simba he had the same colour fur as Kiara as a cub it had now changed to a yellow/orange like Simba's,he had his mom's sea green eyes,he also had a red mane also like Simba,all the lioness wanted him as a mate but he just wanted to be with Starlight.

Nala said "come on Lionel its time" and she walked out of the den,Lionel walked out shortly after,everyone had formed a path to his mom,dad and sister he walked over to them Nala said "your be fine" "good luck bro"Kiara said "make me proud son"said Simba and Lionel set off.

While Lionel was gone Kiara said "I'm going for a walk" Simba said "Kiara be careful" "dad I'm not a little kid I can look after myself"Kiara replied and walked off through the pridelands.

Zira,Murisso,Kovu and Vitani sat on a hill watching Lionel check the pridelands "right lets get him"said Vitani "no"Zira pointed to Kiara"Kovu listen Murisso and Vitani will set fire to the pridelands then you save Kiara and join the pride then use her to get to Simba and Lionel and kill them when your alone understood"said Zira,Kovu nodded so they set off to do there jobs.

The Elphant graveyard could be seen by Murisso,as they entered into a cave Murisso asked"so where do we get the fire?" "over there where steam is shooting out from the ground" replied Vitani so they got some fire and set fire to the plains of the pridelands.

As Lionel was checking on the Buffalo he noticed a blaze of fire he shouted to the Buffalo"RUN" and he ran as fast as he could to pride rock to tell Simba of the fire.

Simba was lieing around doing nothing,but when he saw Lionel he got up and asked"Lionel what are you doing back here so early" Lionel replied"there is a fire" WHAT OH NO KIARA LIONESS LETS GO!" and they ran out to find Kiara.

The pride arrived at the scene to see Kiara talking with a strange lion "Kiara"Simba said she noticed he was very angry he roared at Kovu,Nala ran over to Kiara and said"oh Kiara your alright" "father I'm not a little kid I can look after myself "Kiara said "you will never walk by yourself agian incase somthing like this happens agian"replied Simba "but kovu..."said Kiara,Simba yelled "KOVU" Kovu and Simba roared at eachother Raffiki was sitting on a rock and yelled at Kovu "HEY HOW DARE YOU SAVE DE KINGS DAUGHTER!" Simba asked Kovu"you saved her why?" Kovu replied "I humbly ask to join your pride" "NO you were banished with the rest of the outsiders"said Simba "I have left the outsiders I'm a rouge judge me for who I am or am I to be blamed for a crime I did'nt commit"Kovu said Simba roared "Simba you owe him your daughters life" said Nala "dad maybe this time you should let him join "Lionel said "for now you are in our pride"said Simba to Kovu,they all walked back to pride rock.

The pride all walked into the den to get some sleep Kovu followed but Simba roared at him,Kovu was signaled to sleep outside Kiara walked over to him and said "hey erm thanks for saving me today" "so what kind of a princess are you you almost got killed today"Kovu replied "what"Kiara said "you would'nt last three days on your own"Kovu said "owe and I suppose you could teach me?"Kiara asked "yeah"Kovu replied there was a pause "KIARA"Simba yelled "alright we start at dawn"Kiara said "I look foward to it"Kovu wisphered.

Nuka and Zira watched from a safe distance "did you see that he let her go if that were me i..."Nuka said "hush the fire plan worked and Simba fooled for it now the closer Kovu gets to the daughter the closer he gets to Lionel and Simba" Zira replied and she hit the tree trunk and it snapped.

That night Simba had a dream of his father clinging on to the gorge Simba yelled "FATHER" Mufusa yelled "SIMBA HELP ME" Simba reached for his dads paw Simba said "dad just a little further AARRRHH" Scar grabbed on to Simba and said "got ya trust me" "SIMBA"Mufusa yelled as he fell "FATHER"Simba shouted "Scar" Scar was laughing but then he morthed into Kovu "Kovu"Simba said he laughed and threw him off "NOOOO" Simba yelled and he woke up,he looked around to see everyone sleeping happily he then realised he was dreaming so he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like it so far please tell me what you think if there is any problems anyway please read and review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys i am really glad that ive got a lot of time to write these chapters i am going to write about 2 or 3 chapters today so check regulary ok thanks for the reviews please read and review ok on with the story**

* * *

><p>chapter 10<p>

Lionel woke up to see Starlight and he said"hi gorgues" Starlight purred at the coment and gave him a kiss

Starlight said"you are so handsome,but Lionel when are you going to ask your father when can we have cubs?" Lionel was about to awnser herbut Simba came in

and asked"Lionel will you come get a drink at the water hole with me?"

"sure dad,see you later Starlight"said Lionel,he kissed Starlight goodbye and he walked out of the den with Simba beside him.

As they walked to the waterhole and got a drink they did not know that Kovu was watching them,Kovu thought to himself_ I will wait intil one of them leaves and then I'll kill the one who stays_ this sounded like a good plan in Kovu's head but he knew he would just have to follow them and wait for the right the moment

"HI HA HA I'm ready for my first lesson,suprised you heh"Kiara said,Kovu looked to where Simba and Lionel were;but they had all ready gone "hey come on lets go"Kiara said,Kovu growled quitly so Kiara would'nt hear him and he followed misrably.

While Kiara and Kovu were Lionel and Simba returned to pride rock,Simba walked over to Nala and said "Nala I'm worried I don't want Kovu and Kiara together he could be hurting her" Nala was about to awnser to Simba but

Lionel said"dad its obvious Kovu wont hurt Kiara"

Simba asked"how do you know this Lionel?"

"because I can see it in there eyes there falling in love"Lionel awnsered with a grin

"Lionel is right Simba"Nala agreed with Lionel,Simba did'nt like this but he knew it was true Simba walked of to do the morning report,as Simba left,Timon and Pumbba came in with Kiara and Kovu they were all laughing Lionel went over to ask them what was so funny he asked"hey guys what are you all laughing at?" Kiara was still giggleing and she said"I'll tell you after lunch" and the all waited for the hunting party to get back with some food.

Lionel was told about how they chased some birds off,but then they were chased by some angry rhinos,Kiara had told Lionel that Kovu and herself were going to go star gazing tonight he knew that they were definatly falling in love.

Kovu and Kiara were looking up at the sky to see the stars "ohh oh did you see that"Kovu said

"oh look that one looks like a baby rabbitt"said Kiara

"oh yeah HAY look that one looks like two lions killing eachother for a piece of meat ha ha I've neaver done this before"Kovu said

"really my father and me use to do this all the time,he says all the great kings of the past are up there heh"Kiara said

"do you think Scar is up there?"asked Kovu,Kovu got up and sat up and said"he wasn't my father but he was still part"

"Kovu"Kiara said trying to help him feel better,she nuzzled up to him but he moved away and said"its just my whole life I've-nothing I've got to go" Kovu started to walk off"Kovu"Kiara said with tears filled in her eyes "and where are you going"asked Raffiki who had popped out of the grass

"erm no where"replied Kovu

"you follow old Raffiki he knows de way ha ha"said Raffiki who went through Kovu's legs

"who was that"Kovu asked

"erm a friend of the family"replied Kiara

"WHOOOO"Raffiki shouted while swinging on a vine

"HA HA Kovu come on"Kiara said and they chased Raffiki

Kovu asked"where is he taken us"

Raffiki swooped down from the trees and said"to a special place in your heart upendi"

Raffiki started to sing"There's a place where the crazy moon makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom will carry you away

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines and the rinos Rumba in a conga line

All the pink flamingos are intertwined as the stars come out to play

In Upendi! Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine that you lose your mind as it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi, without a worry or a care!

It just takes two to make it true

Your heart will take you there In Upendi

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep

Better hold ya breath 'cause the water's deep

It's a long way down off a lover's leap, but fallings half the fun!

In Upendi!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet!

And it's so divine that you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi, without a worry or a care!

It just takes two to make it true

Your heart will lead you there!

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow

From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro

But you'll find Upendi wherever you are

Oh underneath the sun!

"upendi means love does'nt it"said Kiara

In Upendi!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet!

And it's so divine that you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi, without a worry or a care!

It just takes two to make it true

Your heart!

Will take you there

In Upendi

Down in Upendi

Way down, in Upendi

(Kiara joins in) In Upendi, down in Upendi

Way down in Upendi

Kovu sings on the way back to pride rock"upendi upendi."

As they get back they hugg "good night"Kovu said

"good night"replied Kiara she looked at him she knew now that now she loved him,after going through lovly place with waterfalls known as upendi thats when she knew she loved him.

Kovu walked over to where he slept the night before,Simba came out and said "its pretty cold tonight heh come on in"Kovu walked to the entrance,Vitani was watching from a safe place and said ouloud"get him,Kovu what are you wating for Kovu get him" but Kovu walked in with Simba to get some rest,Vitani ran back to tell Zira

"ROAR your shaw?" asked Zira

"yes I saw it with my own eyes"Vitani replied

"no Kovu can not betray us"Zira said very angry.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked this chapter please read and review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**hi guys I hope your be happy to know that when I finish this story I will be doing a sequel I'll tell you a bit about it at the end of this story please read and review**

* * *

><p>Kovu was at the top of pride rock practiseing what he would say to Kiara "ok where do I start,Zira had a plot but I don't want to be a part of it becau-its because I love you,oh she will neaver belive me but I have to try"Kovu walked into the den and said"Kiara I need to talk to you"<p>

"Kiara I don't want you talking with him I want to talk with him"said Simba,Simba smiled and winked at Kiara and him and Kovu walked out of the den.

They had walked to the edge of the gorge which here the fire what was set a couple of day ago had burned the wildlife away,Simba was talking about Scar "In the end Scar could'nt let go of his hate and in the end it destroyed him"

"I've neaver heard the story of Scar that way he truly was a killer"Kovu said

"fire is a killer,sometimes whats left behind can grow better than the generation before if given the chance" Simba was using a blade of grass for a example of this,then there was a evil laugh;they both looked around worried,Zira and her whole pride came out of the darkness "why Simba"Zira said

"Zira"Simba snarled

"what are you doing here and so alone ha ha ha"Zira said,Simba growled and stopped when he saw two male lions they both look familiar he said to the one who had a black mane"Malic"Malic nodded and growled,Simba then looked at the lion who looked very much like himself but with a brown mane,Simba was about to say somthing but then

Zira said"well done Kovu just as we always planned"

"YOU"shouted Simba

"no I did'nt have anything to do with this"

"ATTACK" Zira's pride attacked except for herself,Murisso and Malic who were shouting orders to the lioness

"NO"shouted Kovu,he tried to get the lioness off Simba but Vitani kicked Kovu in the head and he hit a rock which knocked him out instantly.

Simba was struggling to get the lioness off him but he eventually was knocked off the gorge "yes we have got him"Zira said Simba started to run,Vitani leaped onto Simba's back but he shook her off,Simba ran to the damn he looked back to see the outlanders running after so he started to climb as fast as he could"SIMBA"yelled Kovu

"GET HIM KOVU DO IT NOW"Zira yelled,Kovu ran off

"I'LL do it for you mother"Nuka said and scampered up the damn"MOTHER ARE YOU WATCHING I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me!"Nuka said he climbed up a bit more and grabbed Simba's leg "YES THIS MY MOMENT OF GLORY"Nuka shouted in glory,but a log that he was standing snapped and it caused him to fall and he was crushed by logs,while Simba escaped.

Kovu jumped down to try and get the logs off Nuka,Zira shoved him out the way at took the logs off Nuka,Nuka said "I'm sorry mother I tri..."Zira closed his mouth and she mourned the death of her oldest child.

Meanwhile Kiara was taking a walk with Lionel,Timon,Pumbba and Zazu,when they spotted Simba limping "FATHER Zazu get help"

"oh yes"Zazu said and flew off,they all ran to Simba Timon asked "Simba what happened talk to me?"

"Kovu ambush"replied Simba and then he fainted "ROAR I'LL KILL HIM"Lionel shouted angrily

"no Kovu would'nt"Kiara said Timon,Pumbba and Lionel carried Simba back.

Meanwhile Zira blamed the faluire on Kovu she had hit him and he now had a scar just like Scar did on his eye,now Murisso and Malic were argueing who would be king now that Kovu had ran off "I WAS PRINCE OF THE PRIDELANDS SO I SHOULD BE KING WHEN WE TAKE OVER"shouted Murisso "STOP IT REMEBER THE PLAN YOUR BOTH BE KING"Zira yelled as she remebered the deal she made with Murisso/Kopa when he was a cub of there being three kings but since Kovu did'nt want to take over they would just have to have two kings.

Now Zira had everyone listening to her she told everyone what they would do in the battle she said"ok lioness you will kill there lioness,Malic and I will kill Simba and Murriso I know you want to kill Lionel so you take care of him and we will take there kingdom by FORCE HA HA HA."

Meanwhile at pride rock Simba was recovering from the ambush all the animals were at pride rock concerned for the kings health,Kovu walked to the steps of pride rock "Kovu"Kiara said happily Simba roared and asked"why have you come back?"

"Simba I had nothing..." Kovu said

"you dont belong here"Simba replied

"daddy please listen to him"Kiara said

"silence when you first came here you asked for judgement and I pass it now EXILE"shouted Simba

"NO"Kiara yelled.

Once the animals had drove Kovu away Kiara and her father argued and she went into the den crying.

Kiara was crying in the den when she found a hole and squeezed through and she ran off to find Kovu after she was told by her dad not to.

* * *

><p><strong>hi guys ok next chapter I am doing today aswell and the battle will finally be here i will not be doing the bit where Kovu are united most of the next chapter will be the battle please review<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**hi guys here is the chapter i have really been excited about the final battle and i will say agian this chapter will focus on the battle not kovu and kiara being united after this chapter i will do 1 or 2 more chapters and i will be doing a sequel when ive finished this anyway thanks for the review please read and review**

* * *

><p>chapter 12<p>

That night Timon and Pumbba were argueing"I can't believe we lost her this the eight thousanth time i thought you were gonna watch her"Timon said

"NO YOU WERE GONNA WATCH"yelled Pumbba

"OH TAKE THIS YOU CREEPY WARTHOG"Timon shouted and they started fight

"OUCH OUCH"Pumbba yelped

Lionel and Simba came in and saw Timon and Pumbba fighting,Simba asked"what are you doing?"

"ARRRHHH"they both screamed

"good question let me ask you what"Timon replied

"hippothetiecly"Pumbba

"very hypothetical"Timon carried on"well its about this guys daughter"

"but hes not a lion"Pumbba said

"no no definatly not a lion and his daughter lets say is gone"Timon said

"Kiara is gone" Simba said a bit angry,but then Zazu flew in looking very worried and scared

and Zazu said"sire the outsiders are headed this way its war"

"WHAT Lionel get Malgo and the lioness get everyone in formation"Simba said.

The outlanders were entering the pridelands,Zira got on top of a rock she said to Malic"change of plan you kill Malgo then all the males will die."

The pridelanders got in formation,Lionel and Malgo went on each side of Simba to show they were two of the leaders Zira said "its over Simba I've dream'nt of nothing else for years"

"last chance Zira go home,or you will die"Simba said

Zira replied"what you mean you would kill your own son"and Zira pointed to Murisso/Kopa,the pridelanders were shocked Lionel said"broth-brother why di..."

"DON'T CALL ME BROTHER I AM YOUR ENEMEY I'M MURRISO RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRR!"shouted Murisso,Lionel growled he knew now that they are not brothers anymore maybe they were once but now they are enemeys.

Both prides were ready for battle Zira and Simba roared that meant to fight they first walked then jogged and then they sprinted at eachother;the prides clashed together with teeth and claws ready there was biteing,sliting throats and blows to the head,Lionel and Murriso sprinted at eachother there was a clash of claws and teeth,this was the moment Murriso had been waiting for Lionel whacked Murisso in the jaw and the fight started.

Murriso leapt onto Lionel's back and he dug his teeth in Lionel roared and he threw him off and Murriso skided across the floor Lionel asked"Kopa why are you doing this?"

"THAT NIGHT WHEN I HEARD DAD SAY YOU WOULD BE KING,KOPA DIED AND MURISSO WAS BORN"replied Murisso and he made a attmept to whack Lionel in the head,but Lionel dogeded the attack and clawed Murriso over the lip and blood poured out;Murriso roared in pain and hit Lionel on the head and threw him to the floor,but Lionel was quick and kicked Murriso in the head wich made him fall to the ground.

Lionel ran at him and pinned him to the ground he clawed his eye wich cause blood to pour over his eye he kicked Lionel off and he fell to the floor Murriso got his to back legs on Lionels back legs so he could'nt kick him "NO please"Lionel pleaded Murriso lifted his paw ready to kill Lionel,Murriso said"we could of been kings of the pridelands together but now I will rule alone and you must DIE!"Lionel used all his strength and pushed his back legs up and this caused Murisso to tumble over and Lionel jumped up,Murisso was not prepared for this Lionel jumped off the wall around Murriso,Murriso spun round and Lionel whacked him on the head causeing Murrisso to fall Lionel pinned him using standing on his back legs,suddnly Kiara and Kovu arrived.

Kiara convinced everyone that they were the same so they all turned to the pridelanders even Zira,but Murisso and Malic were not convinced Murisso said"I will return Lionel with my own pride"and Murisso and Malic ran off to the outlands(they will return in the sequel)they all returned to pride rock.

**6 months later**

Lionel went outside Simba said to him"Lionel only a week to go and then your cub will be born and then you will be king.

* * *

><p><strong>ok i am doing a sequel it will be called Lionels pride,Starlight and him will have cubs and starlight will have a lot more to do in the story i will PM you when first chapter is up thanks please review<strong>


End file.
